Container
The Container is a mass-produced mobile suit housing unit and transport of Celestial Being in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Containers are built as self-contained mobile housing units. They are primarily used to house the 3rd generation Gundams while docked to the Ptolemy's (CBS-70 Ptolemaios) rotatable docking-ring. However, the Containers also serve as a mobile station of operations on Earth-based missions. Unfortunately, due to limited data, not everything about its technologies and systems are fully understood. The Containers were designed to function in concert with Ptolemy; a great deal of its abilities and functions are relative to Ptolemy's use in mobile suit (MS) operations. When docked onto the docking ring of Ptolemy, the Containers act as portable MS hangers for storing, maintaining, and launching their Gundams. However, they also provide additional thrust to the ship. Because of limited data, the flight capabilities of the Containers were never fully defined. They have a pair of their own GN Verniers and visible rear fins for flight; it can be used to travel, however, there was never a visible cockpit nor a control system that suggests the Containers are capable of independent flight. Either there exists an unseen flight control system and/or it is remotely controlled. In addition, the units can be used underwater, but it's also unclear of its capabilities and usage in aquatic conditions as well. During Earth-based operations, the Containers have four large connector ports on the bottom of the hull. The ports can be used to connect the caterpillar tracks to give it tank-like mobility to travel across Earth terrain. However, the design of the tracks only give the Containers limited mobility for short distance travel and not meant for rough terrain travel. Like most of CB's technology, it's powered by GN Particles. However, the unit doesn't have a GN Drive. It utilizes a GN Condenser for limited power usage. When present with a Gundam(s), the Containers has a special particle connector that directly siphons the GN Particles out from the Gundam(s) to recharge the Containers as well as redirecting particles into Ptolemy's power systems. The docking ring was designed to help utilize the Containers in the most efficient way for travel and MS operations. However, the ring was never used to create artificial gravity for the ship's crew; it's only a tactical equipment exchange tool. In cruising mode, the Containers are rotated and fixed into an X-formation. While not explained, it suggests that the X-formation provides the most efficient method of speed and maneuvers. When launching their Gundams, the Containers are rotated to a T-formation to vertically lower the MS to launch. Each of the Containers features two hatches for loading and docking. The top-section of the Containers has the largest opening for MS docking. The underbelly of the units has the smaller hatch, designed to unload the Gundam downwards to the linear catapult of Ptolemy for MS launch operations. However, during emergency combat situations, the Gundams can launch right out of their Containers (minus the advanced speed of the linear catapults) for immediate response. Within the Containers, each of them have an unspecified number of Haros and Karels to maintain both the Container and the Gundam. Near the rear end of the Container, there's a observation deck for CB staff to observe their Gundam through a window. Although not completely clarified, it seems the MS hanger section is not completely environmentally contained as the staff is often seen wearing spacesuits while within the hanger, but in normal clothes at the observation deck (suggesting that area is contained). Each of the Containers are customized after each Gundams' arsenal and equipment. Depending on the mission, the Gundams can switch different equipment and/or weaponry to suit their needs to the mission(s). When the Gundams prepare to sortie for combat, the Containers automatically set their preferences so the Gundams can quickly load their equipment and proceed towards their mission(s). For systems, the Containers have a docking and launching system. For docking, the top section of the Container would open and reveal a laser-guided projection system to guide the Gundam to dock into its port. The launching system is inter-connected with Ptolemy; the Containers releases the Gundam through its lower-hatch and onto Ptolemy's lift into the Linear Catapault. The containers itself has no weapons; its later incarnations would be modified to carry GN Missiles. In terms of the Trans-Am System, the Containers have no Trans-Am abilities, but it was never proven nor disproven if it couldn't utilize it on conjunction with a Gundam docked to its systems. However, CB engineers would later develop a GN particle siphoning method to take advantage of the Gundams' Trans-Am to super-power their ship(s) and enhance their peripheral equipment, such as the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 (Ptolemy II). Eventually, use of the Containers became less relevant after the destruction of Ptolemy. After its successor, Ptolemy II, was launched, the Containers became obsolete as CB engineers no longer had use for them in future purposes. However, CB engineers would find new use for them in retro-engineering. In the events of AD 2312, CB operations had to be more mobile as the Innovators and the ESF was rapidly evolving their GN technologies. However, their space shuttles were too small and not powerful enough to transport large and heavy payloads. To remedy the problem, CB engineers realized they needed a new ship; with limited resources and time constraints, they decided to build a new transport ship out of their spare components. Using the Containers and a spare secondary bridge module from Ptolemy II, they created the Lab Transport. Armaments & Equipment The Containers have no built-in weaponry. It relies on the Gundam to protect it from harm or it is easily destroyed. *Caterpillar Tracks :Used for transportation in ground-based missions, four optional caterpillar tracks can be installed on the lower bottom ports of the Containers to give them tank-like mobility. However, the tracks were not designed for rough terrain nor long term use. They're to provide limited mobility for the Containers, however, it's unclear if the tracks are retractable or require manual removal; the design suggests it requires an engineer to add or remove them depending on the mission(s). Systems *Docking System :A laser-based guidance system, it is used to help guide the Gundam to safely dock at its port. By utilizing network data and a projection system, the Gundam is given active data over its docking process to ease the docking process. While the Gundam does have an automated pilot system, it is unclear can the Container's systems automatically dock without a Meister's discretion. Variants *Lab Transport *Assault Container History Pics Gallery File:Container front Earth.png File:Container elevating Gundams.png ‎ File:Container GN Dock.png File:Kyrios exiting container.png File:Container venting GN Particles.png File:Container underwater.png File:Container setting gun.png File:Container Opening.png File:Container Observation deck.png File:Container hatch open rear.png File:Container hatch open.png File:Ptolemy ejecting Container.png File:Ptolemy docking III.png File:Ptolemy docking II.png File:Ptolemy docking.png File:Ptolemy launching mode.png File:Ptolemy rear II.png File:Ptolemy rear cruising.png Gunpla Notes & Trivia Articles & References External links